Three Weeks
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Penny gets an acting gig that requires her to go to New York City for three weeks, much to her and everyone's surprise. She takes it and leaves; while she is gone, someone realizes how much he misses her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Three Weeks

Rating: PG

Summary: Penny gets an acting gig that requires her to go to New York City for three weeks, much to her and everyone's surprise. She takes it and leaves; while she is gone, someone realizes how much he misses her.

A/N: For t1gertasha, who had the winning bid for help_haiti. Thanks for contributing! I hope this is good enough.

**WEEK ONE**

**MONDAY**

Sheldon wakes up at his normal time, uses the restroom and is ready for breakfast by 6:30 A.M. It was a normal routine. He measured his oatmeal and cooked it, put the kettle on for tea (also turned the coffee pot on for his friends) and booted up his computer so he could read the newspaper e-mailed to him.

By 6:55 A.M, he had finished his oatmeal, rinsed the bowl and was going to his room to get changed. In the next four to five minutes Penny will walk through the door, demand coffee and milk, then after a few minutes of chit chat, she will depart from the apartment and Leonard will wake up. Then, by 7:30 A.M, Sheldon and Leonard would have left to go to work.

Only after Sheldon put his shoes on he noticed a lack of something. No, not something, someone. Penny has not come over yet to growl for some caffiene. Then he remembered that Penny got a small part in a television movie and was in New York City for three weeks. Leonard and Sheldon drove her (with Leonard driving, of course) to the airport yesterday morning.

Already, he feels his schedule tilt a little.

**TUESDAY**

Tuesday morning started off well. Tuesday afternoon passed by in a blur of equations and Raj's jokes. By the night, however, they all went to the normal eatery and sat down at the normal table, waiting for the normal waitress to come by.

Only she never came. What replaced her was a bumbling fool who constantly asked for them to repeat their orders, and blanched at Sheldon's.

Of course, the idiot got the order wrong and Sheldon had to go into the kitchen and supervise the chef.

That was when he felt the first pang in his heart.

**FRIDAY**

At work he had an encounter with Leslie Winkle and scowled for the rest of the day.

Not because she called him 'Dr. Dumbass'. Because she wore the same perfume that his absent neighbor wore.

And he began to miss her.

**SATURDAY**

A telephone call interrupted the middle of a pleasant Doctor Who marathon, but Sheldon did not answer the phone. That was what Leonard was for.

Only once he realized who was on the other end, his hands itched to hold the reciever. When he got his turn, he allowed himself ten seconds pf pleasure at hearing her voice before telling her the high statistics of being raped/mugged/killed/ likliness to touch unclean surfaces. She said she missed him too, then had to hang up the phone to go film.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Three Weeks

Rating: PG

Summary: Penny gets an acting gig that requires her to go to New York City for three weeks, much to her and everyone's surprise. She takes it and leaves; while she is gone, someone realizes how much he misses her.

A/N: For t1gertasha, who had the winning bid for help_haiti. Thanks for contributing! I hope this is good enough.

**WEEK TWO**

**SUNDAY**

It has officially been a week since she left. He was still a little bit out of sorts because of the cnage, but tried hard not to show it. Instead, he said sarcastic comments and pretended that having her gone was not a problem at all. In fact, he enjoyed it.

But when the sunday night movie flickered on television, he began to miss the familiar weight on his side and they way she would hog the popcorn.

**TUESDAY**

This was the day when he made sure that his friends know that her disappearance affected him. They were back at their usual hamburger place, with the same bumbling waiter, when he snapped a little. He said that it was unnecessary of her to leave and have them face the torture of another horrendous meal.

The waiter rushed away, crying.

**THURSDAY**

It is Anything-can-happen thursday, and Leonard opted to go to another band practice with the vile Leslie Winkle. Raj and Howard were off trying to engage in sexual intercourse (and not with each other, he hoped), which left him all alone on the couch.

Normally, his blonde neighbor would bounce over and exclaim that she was going to take him to the mall, or movies, or something. He would always argue, but stuffed his keys in his pocket and left with her.

Now, he was just sitting alone on the couch. It was the first time in a long that that he ever felt... lonely.

He decided to clean.

When he had finished, he realized that he had somehow gotten into her apartment and now it was spotless.

**SATURDAY**

He was waiting on the couch, looking at the phone, hoping it would ring. When it did, he was the first one to answer it and demanded to know when she was returning. Her replacement at the Cheesecake Factory was inadequate.

She laughed and said she would be flying in on the next sunday. Here was her flight number; have Leonard pick her up.

After a few more minutes of talking (sixty-five in total), he hung up the telephone with the happiness of her coming back. But, unfortunately, he would have to wait another week until she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Three Weeks

Rating: PG

Summary: Penny gets an acting gig that requires her to go to New York City for three weeks, much to her and everyone's surprise. She takes it and leaves; while she is gone, someone realizes how much he misses her.

A/N: For t1gertasha, who had the winning bid for help_haiti. Thanks for contributing! I hope this is good enough.

**WEEK THREE**

**SUNDAY**

This was the day he officially started the countdown.

Seven more days.

**MONDAY**

He has the urge to go knock on her door. He clenches his hands and decides to read the new Scientific American.

Six more days.

**TUESDAY**

At lunch he made a detailed list, explaining the procedures of her return. His comrades roll their eyes.

That night he goes to _Big Boy_ instead. It was not as good.

Five more days.

**WEDNESDAY**

He goes to the comic book store where Stuart tells him of a promotional shot for the television movie. He stares at it, seeing her smiling in the background. Even though the movie was a romantic comedy, he makes a note to watch it.

Four more days - his patience was wearing thin.

**THURSDAY**

He goes over the detailed procedural with Leonard. Again his roommate rolled his eyes. Leonard laughs, saying that he misses her too.

Three more days.

**FRIDAY**

He sneaks back into her apartment again to make sure it was still in order. It was. When he comes back, he asks his friends what is taking her so long. They just shake their heads and wish that the next two days will go by quickly.

Two more days.

**SATURDAY**

He makes sure all the alarms are set for seven A.M. She just called and told them not to forget her at nine A.M. He said he couldn't forget her and the sooner she gets home, the faster normalcy will set in.

One. More. Day.

And he has a hard time getting to sleep.

**SUNDAY**

At seven A.M. he awoke. He showered, dressed, ate and was pushing his roommate to do the same.

At eight A.M they leave to go to the airport, hoping traffic would be light.

At nine A.M. he waits by the luggage corral. She is late. Typical.

At nine-thirty A.M. the luggage starts dropping from the chute. He thinks back to yesterday's phone call. Social convention requires him to hug her, she said. He finds that he is itching to do so.

At ten A.M. a familiar blonde sight came into view. He smiles.

At ten o' one A.M, she was in his arms, hugging him tightly. She missed him.

At ten o' two A.M, he said he missed her too.

By ten-thiry A.M. they had her suitcases and were on their way. She wanted to go home, back to normalcy. It felt good to be back.

He could not agree more.

**THE END**


End file.
